When Sparks Fly
by browneyedcullen
Summary: Bella has been in love with her best friend for what seems like forever. Can one night change everything? ExB One-shot Rated M for future stuff


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all these amazing characters. I only own the plot. **

**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read A/N at the bottom. I've got some _importantish_ notices and information about a maybe-epilogue. :) **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell from across the school hallway. I turned away from my locker and saw her sprinting towards me. She was suddenly stopped by the principal. I snickered.

"Ghee, that dude needs to relax!" Alice exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

I laughed. "Remember that time when you ran into Lauren. OMG that was so funny. She screamed at you for messing up her hair. I swear my ears were gonna explode."

"OMG! YES! I totally remember that. I would do that again if I could though I don't think my ears can stand it," Alice giggled.

"Her scream sounded like nails scratching on a blackboard," I said with a straight face. Both of us bursted into giggles. Then I heard a musical laugh behind me and turned around. There stood the boy of my dreams. Messy bronze hair, strong jawlines, straight nose, full lips, slender and muscular body and not to mention those deep, twinkling emerald eyes that just makes me melt in my spot is Edward Cullen. He should be a Greek god. Did I mention I've been in love with him since I was a Junior when I first met him. He just had this way of putting a smile on my face everytime I see him and his crooked smiles gives me butterflies in my stomach.

"What are you doing here Eddie," I teased.

"There goes the nickname," Edward laughed. "I saw my two favourite ladies and just thought to come say hi."

"Aww how sweet," Alice snickered and gave me a look. I poked out my tongue. The warning bell rang.

"We should be getting to English," I said.

"Yeah, lets go," Alice said enthusiastically. We all walked to English.

"Oi Edward, who are you taking to the dance?" Alice asked when we were in English. Mrs. Lainel was always late.

"No one yet. Lemme guess you're going with Jasper?" Edward said.

"Got a problem with that?" Alice stuck out her tongue. Jasper is a senior like the rest of us. His sister Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett is Edward and Alice's big brother.

"What about you Bella?" Edward question.

"Huh," I said.

"Who are you going to prom with?"

"No one. Mike's asked me but I said no. No offence to him but I don't really want to go to the dance with him," I shuddered at the idea. "I think I might just stay home and watch a movie or something."

"Absolutely not!" Alice nearly yelled. Everyone looked at us.

"Woah, calm down Alice," I said.

"You are coming to the dance whether you like it or not missy," Alice said sternly. "We can all go as a group."

"But I can't even walk 2 steps properly without falling how do you expect me to dance without tripping or step on anyones's feet?" I whined.

"You don't have to dance. Just go there and have a good time," Alice said.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Alice grinned. "I knew you would agree." I playfully ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair," Alice yelled.

✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒x0x0✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒

After lunch, me and Edward walked to Biology together.

"So Bella?" Edward said.

"Yeah," I replied, continuing writing my notes down.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Edward asked. I froze. "I mean, you said you didn't have anyone to go with and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me and all...You don't have to if you don't want to..." he said nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Edward, I'd love to go to the dance with you," I smiled. He smiled back. Just then Lauren just had to appear.

"Hey Eddie," she said flirtatiously. Well at least that's what i think she tried to do. To be honest it was just like an old woman trying to flirt. No wait that would be offensive to old women.

"Hi Lauren. I told you that you shouldn't call me that," Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm only joking Edward," Lauren smiled. I snickered when I saw Edward's face. His eyes met mine. "Help me" it said. I laughed to myself.

"So Lauren," I said. "Did you want anything because I'm sure Edward has somewhere better to be."

That earned me a glare. SCORE!

"So Eddie," Lauren started. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me."

That was it for me. I cracked up. Edward looked at me in amusement while Lauren just shot me daggers.

"Sorry Lauren but I'm already going with someone else," Edward said politely.

"Oh," Lauren's face fell. "Who?"

Edward looked at me. "Bella."

Lauren's face went red with anger. I smirked at her. Just then Mr. Banner walked into the room.

"You're gonna pay bitch," she hissed at me as she walked passed.

"I am so scared," I said back placing my hand over my heart feigning shock. Edward laughed. Lauren just glared at me.

"Lauren would you like to go back to your seat please?" Mr. Banner asked.

"The dance is going to be so fun!" Alice blabbed.

"I know aye. We have to go dress shopping on Saturday. I need to find the perfect dress," Rosalie said. I groaned.

"C'mon Bella. It'll be fun," Alice said excitedly.

"Fine," I frowned. Alice squealed. "On one condition." Alice stopped squealing.

"What is it?" Alice said warily.

"I don't need to go shopping with you for a month after," I stated, grinning.

Alice humphed. "Urgh, you are so mean but fine!"

Now it was my turn to squeal. I started dancing around like a retard.

"Oh Bella. I forgot to mention that we're having a sleep over today at my place. All 6 of us. You coming?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I replied. "But I'll have to go get my stuff from my house first."

"You don't need to. You already have like everything that you need at my house already," said Alice.

"True. True."

✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒x0x0✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒

"YES!" I heard Edward yell. "Suck it in Emmett, your not gonna win. Not now, not ever."

"One day I'm going to kick your sorry ass in this game," grumbled Emmett.

"So what's happening?" I sat down on the couch behind from where Edward was sitting against.

"I just kicked Emmett's sorry ass in COD for the hundred times." I laughed.

"Okay peoples. Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" chirped Alice.

I groaned. "Aww Alice. Do we have to?" Alice glared at me.

"I swear Bella if you don't agree I'll take you shopping every week even if I have to drag you there."

"Edward, help me," I whined.

"Sorry, no can do. The pixie would kill me." I pouted.

"Okay, I'll go first." Alice said. "Em, truth or dare."

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to pour water into your pants then go to the neighbours and ask for a spare pair of pants." Everyone bursted out laughing.

"Alice, that is classic," Jasper gave her a weak high five since he was still laughing too hard.

"Hurry up Em. We don't have all day." Emmett scowled. I took out my phone to record the whole thing. Edward looked at me.

"For future blackmail," I winked. We all started laughing after Emmett poured some water into his pants. Tears were in my eyes and I had to lean against Edward to not fall down. I recorded everything. We hid behind the bushes and watched Emmett knock on the neighbour's door. The old woman opened the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Hi. Um... I was wondering if you had any spare pants coz I kinda had a little accident you see?" Emmett's face was now fully red. The poor old woman only kept staring at him.

"I uh I... I'm sorry but I uh am afraid I cannot help you." Then she quickly shut the door. Everyone couldn't hold their laughter anymore. We all started cracking up.

"Your gonna pay pixie." Emmett glared at Alice. Alice grinned back.

"I'd like to see you try." Emmett had an evil glint in his eyes. Oh no. This can't be good.

"Jasper." Poor Jasper. He can already tell something bad was going to happen.

"Truth or dare?" Emmett said mischievously.

"Dare?" squeaked Jasper.

"I dare you to cut up 3 of Alice's shirts."

"WHAT?" yelled Jasper and Alice.

"Are you trying kill me?" Jasper said nervously. "She'll kill me alive!"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen pick another dare. I love Jasper but not enough for him to cut up my babies," said Alice. I swear she looked like she's going to cry.

"Please Em. Pick another dare," Jasper begged. Me, Rose and Edward were trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Nope. A dare is a dare. Unless you want to back out and face the consequence," Emmett grinned clearly amused.

"No way dude. If this is the dare I'd hate to face your consequence," Jasper shuddered. "Fine. I'll do the dare."

"NO!" cried Alice. "Jazzy baby, you can't do this."

"Sorry Al. I promise I'll make it up to you." We all made our way to Alice's room then went to her closet and picked her favourite 3 shirts.

"Oh wait. I need the scissors."

"Way ahead of you bro," Edward gave Jasper the scissors. Jasper started cutting up Alice's shirts.

"No! My babies," Alice cried. Everyone except Jasper and Alice were trying so hard not to laugh. They started going red in the face.

"Ok. Jasper your next," I said. Alice stomped out of her room and went downstairs and Jasper quickly followed her with a worried look on his face. Everyone bursted out laughing.

"OMG did you see the look on Alice's face?" laughed Rosalie.

"Jasper's was hilarious. He looked like the Devil himself was chasing him," I said. We all went downstairs still grinning. Alice still looked really angry. She glared at Emmett when he sat down next to her.

"Jasper. Your turn," Emmett said cheerily.

"Umm Edward. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Bring it on Jaz."

"I dare you to drink whatever Bella mixes for you," Jasper said instantly.

"Why me?" I questioned.

"Coz I know your pure evil under that innocent mask," Jasper winked. I grinned. We made our way to the kitchen. I took out a cup started collecting my ingredients. First I added eggs. Eggs were a classic. Then I put in peanut butter, some spices, a bit of garlic, vinegar, chopped up bananas and broccoli. In the end, the mixture had a disgusting brown colour.

"Drink up Eddie," I smirked.

"Dang it Bella. I always knew you were evil inside," Emmett gave me a high five. Edward looked at the cup nervously.

"Before I die," Edward said dramatically. "Emmett, I'll always beat you in COD. Jasper, good luck with staying alive because Alice looks like she hasn't changed her mind. Rose, keep Al out of trouble. Ally, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'll miss you pixie and Bella, I hate you." And with that Edward drank a mouthful of the disgusting mixture then dramatically fell down the floor gagging then went still. Everyone started laughing their heads off.

"Eddie's dead!" I cheered. Let's party peoples." I started dancing around. Suddenly I felt strong arms around me.

"You will pay Swan," Edward whispered in my ear. Shivers went down my spine. Then Edward started tickling me.

"Stop," I said in between breaths. "Edward." "Stop." "Can't." "Breathe."

"Say your sorry first."

"No." "Way." "Not." "Ever." Edward started tickling me even more if that was possible.

"Ok." "Ok." "I'm sorry." Edward stopped and grinned at me.

"And that's what you get if you mess with Edward Cullen."

I glowered at him. He was going to pay. "Aw Cullen. Your breath stinks."

"Shut it Swan," Edward went and got a drink. "Truth or dare Swan?"

"Dare. Bring it Cullen."

"I dare you to ask Newton out." I froze. YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS CULLEN? MIKE NEWTON?" I screamed in Edward's pretty face.

"A dare is a dare." Edward handed me the phone.

"Ha! I don't have Mike's number," I said smirking at Edward.

"But I do," said Rose.

"What? But. How?" I stuttered.

"Since he asked me to fix his car," Rosalie laughed. "I forgot to delete it. I even forgot I had it until now."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Gimme the damn phone." Everyone was grinning like idiots. I dialled Mike's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Mike said on the phone.

"Hey Mike. It's Bella."

"Oh! Hey Bella. What's up," Mike said too excitedly.

"Umm I was just wondering if you'd want to go out some time?"

"Sure. When?" Mike said.

"Umm I don't know yet. I'll think about it."

"Okay then."

"Umm okay. Bye," I said.

"Bye." Then I quickly hung up. Everyone was now laughing.

"Aww poor Bella Boo," teased Edward. I glowered back at him. That only made him laugh harder.

"Rose, truth or dare?" I asked still pouting.

"Dare."

"I dare you to not wear make up to school on Monday."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled. Then all of us except Rose bursted out laughing.

"Bella. You have better be kidding," Rosalie glared.

"Hey. Don't blame me. I was feeling a bit evil after my dare so blame Edward," I put my hands up in innocence. I swear if looks could kill Edward would be dead already.

"Fine," Rose humphed.

"I say we watch a movie since everyone's had a go," Alice chirped. Clearly her humour was back now. Poor Jasper still looked miserable.

"Okay. What movie are we watching," Emmett asked.

"We'll choose later. Edward and Bella, could you go make popcorn please?" Alice winked at me.

"Sure," Edward replied. Me and Edward made our way into the kitchen. I was still sort of angry at him for the dare. He knew that Mike would never leave me alone after this. I silently opened the cupboard and took out the popcorn packet and put it in the microwave for 3 minutes. There was a silence between us.

"Aww c'mon Bella. Don't tell me your still mad," Edward groaned. I shrugged. Edward went onto both of his knees. "Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top forgive me?" Aww he looked so cute like that. I don't think I could be angry with him any longer.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"YES!" he yelled and twirled me around and gave me a huge hug. Then I heard a throat clearing and turned around and saw Emmett. "If you love birds wouldn't mind, I'd like my popcorn ASAP." I blushed. Edward just flipped him the bird. We went back to making popcorn while talking about random stuff.

✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒x0x0✒✒✒✒✒✒✒✒

When me and Edward came to the living room, the gang was arguing about what to watch.

"You girls only want to watch Harry Potter because of that Robert dude," Emmett argued.

"So? It's better than watching that stupid spooky Paranormal Activity crap," Alice argued back.

"Woah, woah guys. Calm down. How about we just watch both movies?" I asked. Alice shrugged.

"Fine but we're watching Harry Potter first."

"No way man, Paranormal Activity 3 is what we're watching," Emmett said stubbornly. "And no one is changing my mind." From then I zoned out. In the end -I don't know how- we were watching the opening credits for Paranormal Activity 3. I haven't seen this movie yet but everyone has been saying that it was one of the freakiest movies they've ever seen. Me plus scary movies don't work together at all. I think I was doing fine, I may have screamed a bit then and there but when the Bloody Mary scene came on, Alice, Rose and me screamed so loud that I think the neighbours could hear it. I buried my face into Edward chest.

"Shush," he comforted me. I was too scared to look up so I kept my face buried in his chest. After a while, without knowing it, I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was met with darkness. I sleepily stood up and looked around to see myself in Alice's room. Edward must have put me here when I fell asleep. My throat was dry so I got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

"What are you doing here at this time?" I heard a voice behind me. I spun around and my eyes met with a familiar pair of emerald.

"I was thirsty so I came down to get a drink. You?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said. I nodded and got a cup and filled it up. After I put the cup away, I turned around and gasped. Edward's eyes were full of emotions. I saw passion, happiness, nervousness and so many more.

"Can I try something?" he asked me. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. He looked at my lips and his face came closer and closer to mine until they lightly touched mine. I don't know what came over me when I grabbed the back of his neck and put crashed his lips to mine. We started to kiss fervidly. After about 3 minutes, though it felt like 3 seconds, we split apart.

"Woah," I said.

"Woah indeed," he replied. Then came the silence.

"What happens-"

"I-" We both started then chuckled.

"You first," I said.

"Bella, I'm just gonna cut straight to it," he cupped my cheeks. "When I first met you, I fell in love with you straight away. Remember when we first met?" he laughed. I laughed with him. It had been my first day at Forks High. I had been rushing to class when I tripped and crashed into poor Edward but he caught me before my face met with the floor. Like a gentleman he is, he helped me collect all my book.

"You were adorable when you were blushing. From that day I couldn't get you out of my head. I was wondering why I didn't see you around before but then I found out later that you just moved from Phoenix. Alice knew there was something different about me so she asked me what was wrong. I told her about you. God, you should have seen her, she was squealing around the house for the rest of the day," Edward rolled his eyes. I chuckled. "Well to cut the crap, I've been in love with you since that day when we first met." I went silent but in my head I was anything but. HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME! I kept yelling in my head. Edward must of mistook my silence as something bad.

"I went to fast didn't I. God I should of'-" Edward stuttered but I broke him off by crashing my lips to his.

"No you didn't" I smiled into his lips. "I love you too." He smiled and twirled me around. Being the teenage girl I was, I giggled then yawned.

"You should be getting to bed," Edward said giving me a peck on the lips.

"What are we now though?" I questioned. It went silent for a minute.

"God, I should of asked you first. Bella would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked me nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"YES! God, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" I joked. He laughed.

He lightly touched my nose. "Now missy, you need to go to bed. We have school tomorrow."

I smiled. "Whatever you say Cullen."

"Good night my love," he kissed me.

"Good night," I said after we broke apart and made my way to Alice's room. That night, I slept with a smile on my face.

* * *

**And that's that. I hope you've enjoyed reading it :) **

**So, what did you think about that? Just hit that review button and tell me *wink* I'm thinking about posting an epilogue about - woops, I'm not going to give away anything away. If you've got some ideas, PM me and I'll think about putting it into the epilogue. I've already started the epilogue so a little sneak peak for anyone who review? *smiles***

******THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY BETA LoveLoveLovix. She has been an amazing Beta so THANK YOU!**

**I'm thinking about running a writing competition. This competition is just for fun, no prizes or anything! I'm thinking about naming it the "Cant Blame A Girl For Hoping" Competion. PM me for more info and tell me what you think about it. :)**

**This story was inspired by a song I heard on the radio so yeah. Hehe**

**So just wrapping it up now. Thank you SOO much for reading this story.**

**C ****x**


End file.
